


El roce de Diosa.

by Captain_Yesterday, Nemhain



Series: Шестое Солнце [11]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Aztec Religion, Lucha Underground, Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: Crossover, Exhibitionism, F/M, Graphic Description, M/M, Other, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Yesterday/pseuds/Captain_Yesterday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Тайа выполняет свое обещание… Но и Пума платит сполна.Таймлайн: между первым и вторым сезоном.





	

“Привет, котик! Время идти тусовать. Сегодня отличная ночка!”  
Пума неприязнено покосился на телефон: эта … женщина умудрялась становиться невыносимей от раза к разу. Теперь она писала ему с телефона Джонни. Почему он был уверен, что автор - именно Тайа? Когда большую часть жизни живешь в мире сообщений, научишься отличать манеру строить фразы и записывать их. Тайа писала как говорила, а порой у нее и вовсе прорезался острый ирландский акцент. В сообщении это превращалось в оборванные окончания и отсутствующие i. Как и точки над ними. Впрочем, стоит признать, какое-то личное пространство она ему оставила: могла и просто потребовать у Мундо телефонный номер и писать со своего. Скорее всего, они уже подъезжали к его дому, а Джонни был за рулем и попросил ее написать ему. Расстраивало Пуму только то, что Джонни разрешал Тайе рыться в своем телефоне, доверяя личное. Сейчас, например, она спокойно могла бы прочитать всю их переписку прошедшего дня. И наверняка прочитала.  
С улицы послышались низкие басы. Что Тайа, что Джонни любили разъезжать с громкой музыкой в машине. Для него же это превращалось в пытку: нечеловеческий слух и восприятие делали любой звук громче в разы. Даже сейчас ему казалось, что эту какофонию слышно на три квартала вокруг, и все соседи будут его ненавидеть за такой “заряд бодрости” за пару минут до полуночи. Почему это рычать на соседскую собаку – социально недопустимо, а будить всех в радиусе десяти метров мексиканским рэпом – допустимо, хоть и осуждаемо?!  
“Карета подана, принце…” – сообщение обрывалось.  
“Мне подняться?” – Джонни, видимо, отобрал у нее телефон.  
“Нет. Спускаюсь” – быстро отозвался Пума, бросив напоследок взгляд на себя в зеркало: выглядел он, конечно, странно, на свой вкус, и чересчур шлюховато, но весьма привлекательно и провокационно. Он не привык к таким “нарядам”, но Тайа и Джонни не оставили ему шанса: просто Джонни как-то раз выдал ему пакет “подарков”, и отказываться Пума не решился. Подумал, что просто уберет в шкаф и забудет. Но не так-то это оказалось и просто. Во-первых, он хотел нравиться Джонни, хотел понимать его и разделять какие-то его интересы, и если это был пространный намек на то, что ему нужно приодеться по-моднее – по-приличнее или, наоборот, пооткровеннее? -, то было бы глупо пропускать его мимо. А во-вторых, ему все-таки было любопытно. Потому он-таки перемерял все шмотки и даже обнаружил в них те, что ему понравились и которые он начал носить. Другие были как вот сейчас: он не имел ничего против и понимал, что их нужно носить в какие-то определенные места, но сам те места искать не собирался. Первая его попытка проигнорировать намек Джонни и Тайи на то, что ему стоит одеть что-то сомнительно откровенное прежде чем пойти с ними в ночь, вышла ему боком – они просто затащили его в ближайший открытый магазин и одели… и в общем, повторения ему не хотелось. Он до сих пор помнил, как на него косился весь бар, когда он вошел, и не прекратилось это до тех пор, пока он не вышел. Он так и не смог понять – неужели черные узкие джинсы и белая рубашка в облипку смотрелись настолько провокационно? Или всех удивляла ладонь Джонни, прописавшаяся на весь вечер в заднем кармане тех джинс? Его-то она, честно говоря, успокаивала, как и теплый взгляд Мундо, которым он при любом удобном случае оглаживал его, Пумы, задницу. Шиу с удивлением понял, что ему это было, будь оно проклято, приятно, и немного поразмыслив сегодня нацепил те же самые джинсы. Пума накинул длинную красную рубашку, скрывшую его задницу, поверх черной сетчатой майки, не скрывавшей особо ничего, даже его татуировок. Удивительным образом на этот раз он почувствовал себя чуть более уютно в таком наряде.  
Он запер свою квартиру-студию, слетел вниз по лестнице, выскочил из подъезда и замер как вкопанный, ошарашенный зрелищем. Нет, он, конечно, догадывался, что вкус у Тайи, как ни крути, зашибенный, но такого он не ожидал. В общем-то, за то, чтобы поводить стоявший у порога белоснежный огромный двухдверный линкольн, он бы ей не только со своего телефона написать дал бы…  
Пока он разглядывал машину, Джонни разглядывал его…  
\- Вау, - наконец выдавил Мундо.  
\- А я говорила, ему пойдет, - ухмыльнулась Тайа, маленькое белое платье которой, со стратегическими прорезями на боках и спине, удивительно гармонировало цветом с машиной. Женщина необъяснимым образом балансировала на высоченных шпильках алого цвета, в тон помаде и прядкам в собранных в хвост волосах.  
Пума даже не стал на нее огрызаться, просто смущенно улыбнулся Джонни, подходя ближе. Мундо, как и всегда, выглядел идеально. Иногда Шиу думал, что тот может одеть хоть мешок – все равно будет выглядеть, как модель с обложки. Но на этот раз это были черные брюки и рубашка стального серого цвета с закатанными рукавами и расстегнутыми чуть ли не до торса пуговицами. Пума, наверное, задержал на нем свой взгляд слишком долго, потому что Джонни ухмыльнулся:  
\- Может никуда не поедем? – он протянул Шиу руку, и у того не было особо выбора, кроме как дать ему обнять себя и коротко поцеловать.  
Ему не нравилось, что Тайа на все это смотрит. Ему не нравилось показывать, что ему кто-то дорог перед лицом кого-то, кому он не доверял, да еще зная, что она хочет увидеть намного больше…  
\- Что? Полночь, маленьким мальчикам пора бай-бай? – деланно надула губки Тайа, открывая дверь машины с пассажирской стороны и так невыразимо неприлично и соблазнительно выгибаясь, что Пума почуствовал, как ему становится жарко. Да заодно еще накрыло волной звука, хлынувшей из машины: из динамиков неслось что-то ритмичное и латино-американское. – Пора уже вырасти! Запрыгивай, Пума, заднее сиденье все твое!  
Она отступила, давая ему пройти и мягко улыбаясь, но за этой улыбкой он видел ожидание. Он остановился рядом и коротко чмокнул ее в щеку, скорее даже просто тыкаясь носом, и подумал, что она отлично выглядит сегодня. Он знал, это важно для сидхе… не понимал, почему, но не хотел с ней ссориться сейчас, а потому просто сделал ей приятное. Она тихо рассмеялась:  
\- Спасибо, котик! Ты тоже неотразим, так бы и съела! – она облизнулась.  
\- Эй-эй-эй! – насмешливо запротестовал Джонни.  
\- Что? – она шагнула ему навстречу. – Ключики, детка! – потребовала она протягивая открытую ладонь, пока Пума забирался на заднее сиденье.  
\- Ты и так всегда за рулем, мамасита! – возмутился Мундо.  
\- Так хочется показать, какая у тебя твердая рука?  
\- А ты в этом сомневаешься? – Джонни провел пальцами вдоль бока Тайи. Пума не мог понять, касался он ее или нет, но… Та поправила не нуждавшийся в том ворот рубашки Джонни с одной стороны и кивнула:  
\- Ну хорошо! Но из клуба веду я! – она запрыгнула на пассажирское, а Джонни, подмигнув Шиу, уселся за руль.  
Машина зарычала не хуже тигра, и рванула с места. Пума понадеялся, что его соседи … да впрочем по хрен на этих соседей! Его вжало в сидение удивительным ощущением мощного рывка… кровь побежала по жилам быстрее. Низкие басы начинали вибрировать в теле. Раньше Пуму это напрягало, он становился собран и насторожен. Сейчас он отдавался ощущению – он доверял Джонни, хотя бы на пару часов, взять контроль… и не допустить, чтобы с ним что-то случилось. Где-то на задворках сознания оставалась мысль, что если он, Шиу, выйдет из под контроля полностью, то Джонни ничего не сможет сделать вовсе, разве что сдохнуть. Но тут он в каком-то смысле полагался на Тайю … которой не доверял. Это было … неосмотрительно. Но думать об этом сейчас – не хотелось.  
\- Клуб? – спросил Пума через свой телефон.  
\- О, не переживай, - отозвалась Тайа, и не думая пристегиваться, как, кстати, и Джонни. Это Пуме не нравилось. – Мало туристов, вход только по приглашениям. Приятная живая музыка. Хорошая выпивка и много укромных уголков. Может, даже лучше того бара, где мы были в последний раз. Тебе понравится!  
Что самое удивительное, Пуме не хотелось возражать. Ему странным образом начинало нравится – вот так выходить потусить на пару часиков. Ему были интересны новые запахи и ощущения, ему было хорошо от того, что Джонни был рядом и делал его частью своей жизни. Это было куда лучше, чем вначале, когда они просто трахались… Пума ухмыльнулся своим мыслям: вряд ли это когда-то было просто. Наверное, человеку все-таки тяжело «просто трахаться» с нагвалем.  
\- Что это ты себе там думаешь котик? – Тайа загадочно улыбнулась ему в зеркало заднего вида.  
Они тихо рыкнул, требуя, чтобы она отстала.  
\- Грубый, а? – она рассмеялась. – Я хочу танцевать! Потанцуешь сегодня со мной! – безапелляционно заявила она.  
\- А меня вы куда деть собрались? – рассмеялся Джонни.  
\- А ты – посмотришь!  
\- Ух… - Джонни оторвал одну руку от руля и потряс ею, будто бы пытаясь остудить пальцы.  
\- Escucha, baby, si solo supieras, que tienes algo que me hace vibrar tus movimientos a mí me aceleran cuando empezamos no puedo parar!* - подпела Тайа какой-то девице из радио.  
\- Так. Точно надо было остаться дома, - рассмеялся Джонни, выжимая газ: они выехали из жилого района на короткое шоссе… не дистанция для этой машины.

Клуб назывался OXO, и Шиу так и не смог понять, что это подразумевало. Они подкатили прямо ко входу и остановились посреди дороги. У входа в него выстроилась очередь, не очень внушительная, но довольно настойчивая, потому что, как подозревал Пума, если приглашение было – пускали сразу, если нет – то и ждать не стоило.  
\- Чего они ждут? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Нас? – улыбнулся Джонни, надевая свои очки с крестами, и открывая дверь машины синхронно с Тайей.  
\- Застегни рубашку, котик, - попросила она, протягивая очки и ему, пока Джонни вышел и обошел машину, чтобы подать ей руку.  
И тут замерцали вспышки фотоаппаратов.  
Черт! Пума и забыл, как эти оба любили красоваться! Но он-то не любил! От нацепил очки и быстро раскатал рукав на татуированной руке, пока парочка наслаждалась вниманием. Тайа показательно склонилась к Джонни, будто бы собираясь его поцеловать и прогибаясь в пояснице. Как она при этом умудрялась не светить бельем оставалось только гадать.  
Пума выбрался из машины, стараясь не обращать внимания на вспышки. Слава богу в его персоне – вообще никому не известной, если уж начистоту - мало кто тут был заинтересован, а Тайа и Джонни уже подошли к выходу. Джонни отдал охраннику ключи от машины, Тайа протянула девушке-хостесс конверт, видимо, с приглашениями и, схватив Пуму за руку, затащила его за собой в фойе, оказавшееся огромным и похожим на рецепшн офисного здания. Оно было абсолютно пустым, за исключением лифтера, и очень светлым. Они прошли к лифту и поднялись наверх… на этаж эдак семидесятый.  
Пока лифт несся вверх, Пума, снявший очки, бурил недовольным взглядом то Тайю, то Джонни, но те делали вид, что они ни о чем не знали и вообще тут не при чем!  
Клуб встретил их приглушенным светом и приятным бархатистым голосом девушки, исполнявшей что-то из известных r’n’b мелодий, сперва бывшей мелодичной и спокойной, но потом пошедшей на повышение ритма и прямо требовавшей двигаться с ним в такт, так что притопленный на один этаж вниз наполненный народом танцпол, вид на который открывался чуть ли не от самого лифта, не смотрелся противоестественно. Танцпол был круглым и обнесенным парапетом, вдоль которого шло подобие барной стойки, но сам бар судя по всему, был под лестницей, с которой они спускались, а напротив него была сцена. Слева и справа вдоль стен были небольшие альковы со столами, и уж точно все были зарезервированы, но ни Тайю, ни Джонни это, похоже, не напрягало вовсе. Тайа забрала очки у него и у Джонни и сунула их вместе со своей сумочкой проходившей мимо официантке, которая сперва стушевалась, а потом, видимо, узнав гостью, приятно улыбнулась и забрала вещи.  
\- Огоньку, сладенькая? – поинтересовался стоявший внизу лестницы мужчина, настойчиво разглядывавший Тайю уж полминуты, пока та спускалась по лестнице и оценивала остановку.  
\- А обжечься не боишься? – съязвила она, притягивая Пуму ближе – он и забыл, что она все так же держала его за руку – и укладывая его ладонь себе на талию. Шиу прижался к ней, с усмешкой отмечая, что она выше его на этих каблуках. Ему стало интересно, что дальше сделает этот ловелас: заведет песню про настоящих мужчин?  
\- Не боюсь. В отличие от мальчишек, я знаю, что делать с пламенем… - Тайа зашлась смехом в голос.  
Пума широко оскалился и вдруг, неожиданно для самого себя, решился ей подыграть: провокационно лизнул ее плечо, посматривая вполоборота на мужчину. Выражение лица того можно было снимать на камеру и подписывать: лузер!  
Да, Тайа была невыносима, она лезла куда не просили, она хотела то, на что не имела права! Она была скандальной стервой, которая считала – нет, она жила так! -, что ей дозволено все вокруг! Пума, впрочем, начинал подозревать, что все вышеперечисленное – особенности сидхе. Но были у нее черты, которые ему нравились: она любила валять дурака, умела ребячиться и хорошо посмеяться. А у Пумы никогда не было ни возможности, ни компании для этого. И вот теперь ему вдруг представлялась возможность…  
Мужчина стушевался окончательно. Тут спускавшийся за ними Джонни обошел Тайю и сурово посмотрел на смельчака, который, к слову, был его на полголовы выше, но это не помешало Мундо оттеснить его с дороги, задев его плечом.  
Они спустились и остановились сбоку от лестницы: Джонни отошел к бару, а они с Тайей остались наедине.  
\- Мне нравится, в каком ты сегодня настроении, - сказала она, склонившись к его уху.  
Он бы, конечно, и так услышал, но …  
\- Я тоже в отличном настроении, - промурлыкала она. – Знаешь, у них отличные залы для частных вечеринок…  
Пума посмотрел на нее широко распахнутыми глазами. Наверное, он выглядел не только ошарашенно, но и обиженно. Но сам виноват, нельзя расслабляться рядом с этой …  
\- Зачем ты так переживаешь? – она погладила его пальцами по щеке. – Я просто хочу посмотреть…  
Тут подошел Джонни. Он передал Пуме бутылку пива – ничего крепче тот старался не пить. По крайней мере, в общественных местах.  
\- Спасибо, - он отступил от сидхе, желая быть ближе к Джонни.  
\- Не за что, - подмигнул тот. – Это – тебе, от заведения, - обратился он к сидхе.  
Тайа зашевелила пальчиками, будто бы в предвкушении, и забрала у него какой-то загадочный светящийся коктейль: Пума боялся представить, какую это химию нужно залить в стакан, чтобы она фосфоресцировала. Он бы такое пить не стал.  
\- Ну что ты так смотришь? – рассмеялась она. – Там капля макового молока из Светлых Садов.  
Пума вопросительно приподнял брови.  
\- Местечко наполовину принадлежит сидхе, - пояснил Джонни. – Так что для тех, кого знают, тут отдельный коктейль-лист.  
Тайа как раз посмотрела за спину Джонни и отсалютовала кому-то своим стаканом.  
\- Тебе надо как-нибудь попробовать, - улыбнулась она.  
\- Не надо, - покачал головой Джонни, будто бы пробовал.  
\- Ой, ну я же не говорю – сегодня. Горизонты надо раскрывать постепенно, - она загадочно улыбнулась и отсалютовала им стаканом, прежде чем отхлебнуть.  
Джонни же пил джин-тоник, Пума чуял этот приятный можжевеловый запах крепкого алкоголя. Через теплый запах разгоряченных тел, через тяжелый осадок вечерних одеколонов и духов, через давящую отдушину алкоголя, заполнявшие помещение, он чуял этот свежий хвойный запах… Джонни знал, что он любил этот запах.  
Пуме стало жарко, он распахнул рубашку. Джонни засмеялся, тихо, низко, как он умел, и провел ладонью по шее Пумы. Тот тихо рыкнул.  
Тайа хихикнула и отхлебнула из своего стакана еще, прикрыв глаза и смакуя, а когда распахнула их, ее глаза светились белым. Точнее… это было трудно описать. Ее глаза будто бы затянуло бельмами… значок у нее был алым, радужка – светящейся белой, а потом, будто еще одна радужка, выходившая за пределы нормального размера, была мерцающей и стальной. Шиу против воли слегка отступил. Джонни привлек его к себе и поцеловал в шею.  
\- Я никогда, наверное, не привыкну к ее настоящим прекрасным глазам, - тихо шепнул он, целуя Пуму в шею.  
Шиу хотел возмутиться, что это – не красиво, но не мог. Это был пугающе, но в то же время маняще и притягательно.

Тайа посмотрела поверх танцующих. Ей кто-то махнул рукой, она отвернулась, отмахиваясь.  
\- Нет уж, сегодня у меня другой кавалер, - рассмеялась она, допивая свой коктейль.  
Пуме стало казаться, что ее загорелая кожа стала молочно-белой... Он с подозрением посмотрел на свою бутылку пива. Нет, оно было совершенно обычным, не таким уж и крепким. Странно. Тайа рассмеялась, схватила его за руку и потащила за собой на танцпол. Джонни только и успел забрать у него бутылку. Он тихо посмеивался.  
Пума почувствовал себя неловко: драться он умел, а вот танцевать не очень. Тем более под такой ритм: дама со сцены ушла, ее место занял диджей, и музыка стала чуть более агрессивной и чувственной, и на танцполе, в который были направлены колонки, бит пронизывал все тело. Под такое хотелось заниматься кое-чем другим... Пума почувствовал, что краснеет. Хорошо, что тут было темно... Тайа своей идеи не оставила: устроила его ладони на своей талии и обвила его плечи своими сильными руками. Шиу еще успел подумать, что на ощупь у нее куда более женственная талия, чем на вид, как она сказала:  
\- Видишь ли, при Дворе считается некрасивым женщине иметь накачанное мускулистое тело. А мне - нравится... - вздохнула она.  
Она слегка присела, умудрившись стать чуть ниже Пумы, прижалась своими бедрами к его, протиснув колено меж его ног, и повела бедрами, заставляя следовать за собой.  
\- Расслабься, котик, - она улыбнулась и поскребла ногтями вдоль его позвоночника, аккурат под загривком, точно зная, что на сантиметр выше и он воспримет это как угрозу. От ее прикосновения по телу побежали приятные мурашки, Пума глухо выдохнул и, наконец, обнял ее сам. Она двигалась раза в два медленнее ритма, будто давая ему привыкнуть... В какой-то момент ему надоело, он положил ладони на ее бедра и повел сам. Он чувствовал себя слегка пьяным: едва ли дело было в алкоголе, а вот в том, что он буквально кожей чувствовал всех этих расслабленных, вмеру возбужденных людей вокруг, интерес и предвкушение Тайи, и тяжелый взгляд Джонни на своей заднице... Да, последнее было особенно важно.  
Тайа вдруг взяла его за руку, отступила на шаг и повернулась под его рукой к нему спиной, прижимаясь к его груди. Ей было неудобно - она всё равно была чуть выше, но ее, кажется, это вовсе не волновало. Она закинула одну руку себе за голову, оперлась о его плечо, а второй - на его бедро и прижалась еще ближе, выгибаясь в пояснице... Он вынужден был придержать ее, неловко мазнул рукой по ее груди... Ему стало жарко. И показалось, что кожа Тайи стала еще светлее.  
\- Давай, детка. Это же честно: я покажу тебе кое-что и ты мне кое-что, - Шиу посмотрел поверх ее плеча на Джонни. Тот смотрел голодно и слегка раздраженно. Неужели ревновал? - И даже вишенку сверху положу.  
Она говорила тихо, но Пума слышал все очень отчетливо. Он спросил себя, что конкретно ему так претит в ее предложении?  
Тайа отступила, обошла его и обняла сзади, пропустила руки под рубашку и начала поглаживать его грудь, задевая напрягшиеся соски, наверняка видные под этой неприлично прозрачной майкой... Пума против воли заурчал. Почему же он не хотел соглашаться? Просто не хотел, чтобы вышло по слову сидхе? Похоже на то. В остальном, даже среди людей в некоторых компаниях это было приемлемым, а его самого сам факт не напрягал. А Джонни? Шиу тонул в голодном и медленно становящимся все более недовольным взгляде Джонни. И Шиу кивнул. Тайа нагло провела языком по краю его уха. Пума дернулся, но вырываться не стал, наблюдая, как Джонни возмущенно окинул происходящее взглядом, отдал бежавшей мимо официантке выпивку и пошел к ним. Он отогнал руки Тайи с груди Пумы, впрочем, не стал ее отталкивать: в конце концов, как-то ей надо было держать равновесие, - и сам прижался к нему, мягко целуя, несмотря на попытку протеста, и, видимо, обнимая Тайю. Шиу показалось, что он сейчас захлебнется в его желании.  
\- Ой, мальчики, ну что вы прямо... - рассмеялась Тайя.  
Джонни ухмыльнулся, переставая злиться - трудно было сказать о чем он там себе подумал, но вдруг перестал ревновать. Шиу вцепился в Джонни, потому что честно говоря, потерялся слегка во внезапной смене эмоций. Он слишком расслабился с этими двумя, слишком полно стал пропускать ощущения через себя... Но это было так хорошо!  
Внезапно Джонни посмотрел за спину Тайе.  
\- Мне кажется, кто-то претендует на твое внимание, дорогая, - произнес он.  
Тайа закатила глаза - но это, конечно же, увидел только Джонни -, отпустила Пуму, отступила и обернулась, Пума тоже отошел в сторону и обернулся - он не любил не видеть врага, ну или сомнительного друга: по тому как Тайа подобралась еще до того, как Мундо что-то сказал, вряд ли это был ее добрый друг. Пума чуял, что к ним подошел сидхе. Это был мужчина, хотя если б кто смотрел со спины, может и спутал бы: его прямые черные волосы спадали чуть ли не до колена. Впрочем, это была бы та еще дама: он был выше Тайи даже на каблуках на полголовы. Четкие точеные черты лица, красивые, хоть и слишком явные, скулы, белая как молоко кожа... Его глаза тоже были трехцветными: центр зрачка был темно-синим, почти черным, и окруженным таким же темным и насыщенным зеленым, а черный - обрамлял. Пума не понимал, почему он может разглядеть их в искусственной темноте клуба: в его человеческой форме у него было, конечно, отличное зрение, но не как у ягуара в джунглях. Сидхе пах маслянистой землей и какой-то листвой, но Шиу не мог понять какой, как и ягуар внутри него.  
Мужчина смотрел только на Тайю.  
\- Леди Красной Руки... - начал было он.  
\- Мы не при Дворе, Лорд Плодородия, - отмахнулась та. - Здравствуй, Гаторн, - она подошла к нему, подняла руки и, проскользив ладонями вдоль линии пуговиц на его рубашке, обняла его за шею и коротко поцеловала, тут же отступая.  
\- Я рад тебя видеть, - он улыбнулся.  
Она кивнула, принимая к сведению, но не ответила тем же. Это было грубо даже по меркам Тайи. Но потом Пума вспомнил, что сидхе - не должны врать. Значит, чистосердечно вернуть любезность она не могла.  
\- Развлекаешься со своими новыми питомцами? - поинтересовался Гаторн, окидывая Джонни и Пуму слегка презрительным взглядом. - Никогда не мог понять этого твоего интереса к смертным и низшим народам...  
Шиу тихо рявкнул. Джонни даже не стал его осаживать: надо думать ему это высокомерие тоже не понравилось.  
\- И не пытайся, - ухмыльнулась Тайа. - Ты решил-таки со мной заговорить, чтобы испортить мне ночь, или как? - неприветливо спросила она.  
Тот посмотрел на нее удивленно, явно искренне не понимая, почему она злится, а Пума еще раз подумал, что вообще-то Тайа - не так плоха.  
\- Ну тогда я пошла, - Тайа развернулась к ним, но, проглотивший свое удивление Гаторн поймал ее за руку:  
\- Ты потанцуешь со мной?  
Тайа улыбнулась, Джонни махнул ей:  
\- Встретимся позже.  
И они отошли к бару.  
\- Все в порядке? - уточнил у Пумы Джонни.  
Тот кивнул.  
\- Надеюсь, она его укусит! - мечтательно ухмыльнулся он.  
Пума ухмыльнулся в ответ, а потом взял Джонни за руку и притянул ближе: да, он хотел продолжать танцевать с Джонни. И нет, его определенно не устраивало, что Джонни вынужден разговаривать за двоих, да еще и понимать его бессловесные намеки. Джонни, впрочем, понимал отлично. Особенно то, что касалось простых желаний: он явно чувствовал, как Шиу хочет его... Он обнял его, прижимая к себе, и, практически касаясь губами его ушной раковины, пошептал, двигаясь в такт музыке:  
\- Мне определенно нравится твой настрой, детка...  
И прежде, чем Пума успел возмутиться, смачно поцеловал его в шею, прикусывая кожу, оставляя след, который, как он уже знал, исчезнет через несколько минут, ну или часов. Джонни явно нравилась эта возможность оставлять на нем свои метки без опасения, что к записи они не сойдут. Он продолжал это делать несмотря на протесты Шиу, которому, впрочем, это нравилось, хоть и напоминало о не совсем приятных ощущениях от схожих действий. На этот раз Пума заурчал... Джонни тихо рассмеялся и слегка отстранился, продолжая двигаться в такт музыке. Пуме определенно начинало нравиться танцевать.  
Через пару песен они решили выпить и отошли к бару. Тайю, видимо, так быстро возвращать не собирались, но они и не скучали. Пума все раздумывал над тем, что согласился дать ей то, что она просила. Он понятия не имел, как это сделать - он не собирался ехать к ней или пускать Тайю к себе или трахаться при ней у Джонни... эти раздумья настолько его поглотили, что Джонни уже разок спросил, в чем дело, но Пуме удалось отвертеться. Сейчас же, пока Джонни пытался завладеть вниманием бармена, Шиу снова остался со своими мыслями. Он украдкой посматривал на профиль своего мужчины и гадал, что бы он ему сказал, если бы мог... Как услышал, как рядом к нему кто-точно принюхивается! Он резко обернулся и встретился взглядом с короткостриженным темноволосым мужчиной с топорщившимися ушами. Трудно было определить его возраст: выглядел он может и юно, но вокруг глаз запали морщинки и взгляд карих газ никак не был юношеским. И он и в самом деле принюхивался, но не как это делают люди, а как псы. От него пасло магией, но не нагвалем, хотя вел он себя будто бы ищейка. Шиу тихо предупредительно рявкнул и подобрался. Тот ухмыльнулся:  
\- От тебя пахнет Леди Красной Руки. Где я могу ее найти?  
\- С чего такая уверенность, что мы знаем, кто такая эта леди? - вмешался Джонни, сделавший заказ и обернувшийся к Пуме. Он собственнически обнял оборотня поперек груди, успокаивая и очерчивая границу.  
\- Потому что ты - знаешь, - мужчина повел носом, принюхиваясь, его тон стал более напористым, жестким и предупредительным. - Где…  
И тут на него налетела сама Тайа с восторженным воплем. Она обняла мужчину, чмокнула его в нос, прижалась щекой к щеке, тиская, будто бы собачку какую-то. Мужчина замер, стоически снося все и старательно не касаясь ее самостоятельно. Она же чуть ли не за уши, надо сказать, весьма примечательные, собралась уже его дергать…  
\- Я тоже рад вас видеть, миледи, - сказал он, легка покраснев, когда она, решительно выпрямившись прижала его к груди. - Но мне кажется, я не стою такого теплого приветствия...  
\- Во-первых! Не смей называть меня "миледи" вне Двора, - она отпустила его. - Мы - друзья, и если там я не могу пренебречь этикетом, то тут - очень даже. Во-вторых, я рада тебя видеть и буду приветствовать тебя как хочу. Если, конечно, ты не против, - мужчина залился краской по уши. - Эй! - Тайа махнула бармену. - "Зарю", дорогой. Две! - мужчина замотал головой, но Тайа не обратила внимания. - В-третьих, что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Ищу вас, - вздохнул мужчина, явно предчувствия непростое объяснение. - Ваша матушка...  
\- О Дану! - Тайа закачала головой. - Сегодня весь мир сговорился передать мне привет от матушки?! Сперва Гаторн, теперь ты! Я-то думала,ты соскучился по мне и пришел...  
\- Я соскучился! - перебил ее мужчина. - Но меня послали, потому что вы участвовали в каких-то боях! Это не занятие...  
\- Заткнись!  
\- Но..  
Тайа схватила его за грудки, собирая в кулаки чуть ли не всю черную рубашку, что была на мужчине, и глубоко его целуя.  
\- Вау! - срезюмировал Джонни, выражая и мнение Пумы. Они наблюдали, как кожа Тайи становилась все белее и белее. Она отливала в свете неона с танцпола будто бы алебастр, кажется, отражая его... Кожа же мужчины будто впитывала этот свет: она не становилась темнее цветом, но поглощала все лучи...  
\- Так. Остаешься со мной, будешь "защищать" меня, хотя было бы от кого. Я поговорю с матерью, - заявила Тайа, отпустив мужчину.  
Тот кивнул: возразить он, похоже, ничего не мог все равно. Взгляд у него стал слегка расфокусированный.  
\- Мы все еще тут, - вмешался Джонни.  
\- Оу. Да! - Тайа улыбнулась ему. - Это - Дага, мой друг...  
\- Я служу вашей се...- Тайа бесцеремонно заткнула ему рот ладонью.  
\- Ну да, он служит моей семье, но это неважно. А это - Джонни Мундо и Принц Пума, мои друзья, - представила она. - Мы с ними вместе выступаем в Луча Андерграунд. Кстати! - Она убрала ладонь. - Тебе тоже найдется, чем там заняться.  
Джонни протянул Даге руку. Тот пожал оную и протянул руку Пуме... Шиу вопросительно посмотрел на Тайю.  
\- Котик, только не говори мне, что ты отказываешься от знакомства, потому что в нем половина крови - Адской Гончей! - она рассмеялась.  
Это должно было что-то объяснить, но объясняло не так много. Разве что повадки их нового знакомца. Наверное. Впрочем, руку Даге Пума пожал. Ничем неприятным это не обернулось. Рукопожатие у того было сильным и уверенным.  
Между тем перед ними на барной стойке появились две красные светящиеся стопки, бутылка пива и джин-тоник. Пума недоуменно поднял бровь, посматривал на светящуюся жидкость.  
\- Да-да, почти все наши напитки светятся, - улыбнулась Тайа, беря обе стопки и впихивая одну Даге в руки.  
\- Я не буду, - замотал головой тот. - Я не должен...  
\- Пей. Или я выпью обе, - пообещала Тайа. Дага схватился за стопку. - За ночь, которая становится все приятнее и приятнее! - она чокнусь с бутылкой Пумы, глядя ему в глаза...  
Джонни и Дага присоединились.

Музыка становилась все более… ритмичной? Чувственной? Пума тщился найти слово, но все плавилось под руками Джонни, и в тяжелом безумном взгляде Тайи. Не помогал даже настороженный и чем-то недовольный Дага… тот будто был в каком-то смятении, но неотрывно следил за скользившей по груди Пумы руке Джонни… и совершенно терял фокус стоило Тайе обратить на него свое внимание: он явно не был избалован этим и явно был этому рад.  
В какой-то момент Пума понял, что Джонни пробрался рукой под майку… он повернулся в его руках и жадно поцеловал, прижимаясь к его бедрам своими: стояло у них уже так крепко… что Пума даже представить не мог, как они доедут до дома, чтобы… Он почувствовал, что кто-то схватил Джонни за руку и потащил куда-то. Тайа вела их через зал к проходам в заднюю часть клуба, куда, как он думал, можно только стаффу, но их и не подумали остановить. Через мгновение Тайа толкнула одну из дверей, еле различимых в вязком полумраке, и они буквально ввалились в слабо освещенную комнату.  
\- Что это у нас? Закрытая вечеринка? - рассмеялся Джонни, обнаружив перемену в обстановке и резко заглохшую музыку, которая, впрочем, чуть ли не по силе мысли, зазвучала снова, но стала другой и более тихой.  
\- Не могу же я разрешить вам продолжать прямо на танцполе, - рассмеялась Тайа.  
Джонни похабно улыбнулся, но настороженно посмотрел на Пуму. Тот знал, что все еще может сдать назад, но хотел ли? Звериное чуть нисколько не обострялось, его суть только игриво ластилась изнутри о рамки своего человеческого тела, требуя продолжать и никак не предупреждая об опасности. Даже застывший у двери Дага, который, видимо, собирался исполнять обязанности телохранителя, не напрягал зверя. Пума стянул рубашку и сбросил ее под ноги, красуясь перед отступившим Джонни.  
\- Смотрите-ка, - ухмыльнулся он, облизывая губы. - Кому стало жарко...  
Пума потянул прочь майку. Джонни присвистнул... И мигом оказался рядом.  
\- Я не знаю, что на тебя нашло, но... Ты в курсе, что я хочу тебя немедленно, здесь и сейчас? - он нежно провел ладонью по его груди, и сжал пальцы на его шее, несильно, намекающее, и обернулся на секунды. - И мне всё равно, что тут есть кто-то еще...  
Пума схватил его за руку и дернул на себя, плавно, но быстро отступая с пути: он уже отметил, что вдоль стен в этой комнате стояли диваны с широченными сидениями. Джонни успел-таки среагировать и просто уселся на один из них с разбегу. Пума ждать не стал: опустился на четвереньки и "пополз" к нему.  
\- Тайа? Чем ты его напоила? - взгляд Джонни был прикован только к Пуме и было в нем столько желания, что у Пумы свело все внутри, но на замечание он, все-таки, рявкнул. Джонни не дал ему опомниться, схватил на руку, которой тот оперся уже о его колено, положил на свой пах и заставил слегка сжать ладонь, позволяя оценить все масштабы своего возбуждения. – Хочешь? – он подал бедрами навстречу руке Шиу.  
Тот прильнул ближе и потерся щекой о внутреннюю сторону бедра своего мужчины, заставляя того стонать от нетерпения.  
Тайа была рядом, Шиу чувствовал ее присутствие кожей, но оно не давило, а скорее было как легкий холодный бриз. Он посмотрел в ту сторону, откуда исходило это ощущение, и обнаружил, что она расположилась на стоявшем углом соседнем диване, лежа на одном боку и подперев голову рукой, и наблюдала. Если бы Пума протянул руку, то мог ее коснуться. С нее спала ее обычная жесткость, она стала будто бы тоньше и эфемернее, еще женственнее… Джонни заметил, что Пума на что-то отвлекся, аккуратно взял его за ухо и притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать и затащить его к себе на колени. Мундо жадно впился пальцами в ягодицы Шиу, стоило тому сесть на его бедра, и сжал их, целуя юношу в подставленную шею. Того затрясло и он тихо заурчал. Тайа закусила губу, ее глаза расфокусировались и, казалось, светились, а Джонни со следующим поцелуем послал ей собственнический взгляд…  
Та тихо рассмеялась, распустила волосы и посмотрела куда-то поверх их голов. Она поманила пальчиком, видимо, Дагу.  
\- Иди сюда, - настойчиво потребовала она. – Сделай мне приятно, сладкий.  
\- Я должен… - Дага попытался отстоять право выполнять свои обязанности, но Тайа требовательно поманила его к себе пальцем снова, на секунду оторвавшись от созерцания попыток Джонни и Пумы выбраться из штанов не разрывая прикосновения…  
Джонни уже более, чем явно, подавал бедрами, умудрился расстегнуть на Пуме джинсы и забраться руками на его голую задницу, но большего, увы, добиться не смог. Им пришлось разорвать ярый поцелуй, который уже больше походил на попытку съесть друг друга, и Пума слез с колен Мундо, пытаясь устоять на подкашивающихся ногах и стянуть мешающиеся шмотки…  
Дага подошел к краю дивана, на котором полулежала Тайа, и мягко раздвинул ее ноги, утвердив меж ними свое колено. Та отвлеклась от «шоу», которое ровно секунду назад ушло за рейтинг R: Пума стянул свои джинсы вместе с бельем, демонстрируя красивый стояк, такой же аккуратный и сильный как и все его тело, а затем схватился за пояс джинс Джонни, стаскивая их прочь, попутно вывернув наизнанку и закинув в другой конец комнаты, и обнажая своего ненаглядного человека. Тайа было подивилась тому, каким немаленьким оказался возбужденный член Мундо, но Дага отвлек ее, проскользив ладонями по внутренней стороне ее бедер, обжигая. У него всегда были горячие руки. И он вообще был горячим парнем, как в голове, так и в штанах, хоть и пытался этого не показывать. Для низшего народа слабость при Дворах сидхе была лишним больным местом, куда будут бить, часто и с наслаждением, и почти всегда – до смерти. Тайа соблазнительно ему улыбнулась, ободряя. Она не была ему врагом, скорее – другом или сестрой… двоюродной, эдак. В конце концов, в нем плескалась и четверть крови сидхе. Он задрал и без того короткий подол к ее талии, подцепил ее кружевные белые трусики и стянул прочь, не приминув поднести их к лицу и глубоко вдохнуть аромат… Тайа знала, что его обоняние раз в пять сильнее, чем ее, и он сейчас должен был купаться в запахе ее возбуждения. От этой мысли весь низ живота свело, Тайа застонала тихо и отпустила остатки гламора: с ее тела исчезли человеческие татуировки, волосы упали белым мерцающим водопадом по темной обивке дивана до пола и ее кожа теперь яственно, пусть и слабо, светилась. Дага низко зарычал: Тайа знала, как энергия сидхе возбуждает его часть Гончей, как зовет к себе его кровь сидхе и как заставляет склониться остальные примеси его богатой на виды родословной. Ей нравилось, когда перед ней преклонялись так - раболепно и в то же время, сохраняя свои клыки…  
\- Вау, - тихо шепнул Джонни.  
Тайа обернулась к нему. Он весь взмок и раскраснелся, глаза его едва ловили фокус, дышал он дергано. Пума сидел между его ног, потираясь щекой о его темный тяжелый член, но судя по его припухшим губами и влажным дорожкам вокруг рта еще пару мгновений назад занимался он кое-чем другим и, похоже, очень хорошо. Тайа тихо рассмеялась. Дага шумно втянул воздух… Пума утробно и угрожающе рыкнул, посмотрев на него. Тайа оглянулась и, схватив Дагу за подбородок, заставила посмотреть себе в глаза. Ах вот в чем дело! Глаза Даги наливались красным и черным становясь глазами Гончей. Тайа притянула его ближе, заваливая на себя, и глубоко поцеловала, жадко врываясь своим языком в его рот и требуя внимания. Джонни рядом глубоко застонал: видимо, котик понял ее верно – смысл обращать внимание на чужих любовников, когда есть свой, один и единственный? Тайа тихо засмеялась прямо в поцелуй. Дага решил, наконец, что сурового телохранителя сегодня из него не выйдет, перестал сдерживаться и вот уже ей самой стало нечем дышать от его попытки буквально съесть ее. Да еще он, наконец, продолжил, что начал: его пальцы оказались между ее ног и мягко, но настойчиво коснулись нежной плоти, лаская… Тайа прервала поцелуй и откинулась на диван, возвращаясь к созерцанию Джонни и Пумы, но не отпуская плечей Даги, вжимая его лицом себе в грудь и довольно посмеиваясь. Она гладила его по плечам и шее, почесывала за ушами, но избегала трепать за загривок. Дага не вырывался, дыхание его становилось все тяжелее, а пальцы – все наглее: он двинул рукой, мягко проталкивая пару в ее влагалище… Она выгнулась и мягко охнула.

Джонни застонал в голос и было от чего: Пума, в намерении завладеть вновь всем его вниманием, провел языком вдоль напряженного члена, обнял губами головку и принялся медленно «всасывать» дрожащую плоть, да так глубоко, что Тайа усомнилась в истории его любовных опытов, хотя до сегодня дня была свято уверена, что Джонни – его первый и единственный. Она с увлечением наблюдала, как Мундо опустил подергивающуюся ладонь на короткостриженный затылок Пумы, откинул голову назад и дерганно двинул бедрами вверх, проталкиваясь, надо думать, в глотку своего сердобольного любовника. Вдоль позвоночника Пумы стекала струйка пота, скатываясь между его аппетитных ягодиц… При этом ему хватало координации, чтобы ласкать пресс Джонни вытянутой рукой. Мундо приподнялся на локтях, ошалело наблюдая за талантами своего любовника... а Пума выпустил изо рта его член и, обняв его одной ладонью, принялся вылизывать и посасывать яица Джонни, вызвав поток стонов и нечленораздельной ругани. Мундо, наконец, снова рухнул спиной на диван. Его мелко трясло…  
Тут волной наслаждения пронзило и Тайю: она даже не сразу поняла, что дело в стараниях Даги – тот ловко вырвался из-под её беспорядочных прикосновений, задрал зубами ее платье ещё выше и принялся вылизывать её живот. Было щекотно и сладко, Тайа ещё успела рассмеяться до того, как Дага пощекотал языком её пупок и провёл дорожку к лобку. Она застонала, мелко задрожала от наслаждения; кожа её начала излучать сияние.  
\- Хватит... - взмолился кто-то рядом. - Стой...  
Это из последних сил шептал Мундо. Тайа посмотрела на них снова как раз вовремя, чтобы проследить с каким лукавым сожалением Пума выпустил изо рта член своего любовника, обильно поливая его слюной.  
\- Твою ж мать... - тихо ругнулся Джонни, оглядевшись.  
Вряд ли он увидел хоть что-нибудь, но Тайа догадалась, что он искал, и, поймав взгляд Пумы, кивнула тому в сторону бара в ближайшем углу комнаты.  
\- Справа, - хрипло указала она.  
Справа в шкафчике оказалось много интересного, но Пума консервативно ограничился только смазкой, проигнорировав всякие наручники, веревки, дилдо, пробки и прочие игрушки. Тайа фыркнула скептически, но опять же не успела сказать или сделать что-то ещё: Дага не стал ждать дальнейших приказов и мягко, но решительно раздвинув ее бёдра ещё шире улёгся промеж них и увлечённо "поцеловал" её клитор, от души надавив на чувствительную плоть языком и губами. Она глухо выдохнула, прогибаясь в пояснице, и Дага скользнул глубже, лаская... Она застонала в голос: что-что, а работать языком этот 'пес' умел очень хорошо. Она в самом деле соскучилась по его ласкам и слепому обожанию: он не требовал ее внимания и не пытался выпендриться своими врождёнными талантами, а просто хотел доставить ей удовольствие, радуясь просто тому, что ему позволили быть частью ее развлечений. Он довольно провел ладонью по её животу, сжал ее бедра, не давая двигаться, и слегка сбавил обороты, дразня. Тайа тихо рассмеялась, согласно отдаваясь в его власть, и снова посмотрела на виновников торжества.  
Джонни каким-то неведомым образом нашёл в себе силы оторваться от дивана и завалил на него грудью Пуму, жадно и лихорадочно лапая его везде, но то и дело возвращаясь к его роскошной заднице, цепляясь за неё так, что на смуглой коже оборотня проступали следы его пальцев. Пума же крутился, требуя уже вставить ему, подавал задом, прогибаясь в пояснице, и в конце концов предупреждающе рыкнул, требуя... Да, Тайа хотела бы посмотреть это шоу с чуть более содержательным 'подстрочником', чем сдавленные рыки и сладкое урчание. Она бы хотела слышать настоящий голос Пумы. Джонни, наконец, частично внял мольбам своего любовника, всадив ему сразу два обильно политых смазкой пальца. Пума замер, перестал вертеться, как-то обмяк, расслабляясь. Джонни поцеловал его в копчик, прикрыв глаза. Тайа тихо хихикнула. Мундо посмотрел на неё слегка недовольно, но ничего не сказал: его чувства были его проблемами, какая разница знает она о них или нет...  
А то, что Пума ему не просто нравился, Тайа знала и без этих глупых жестов нежности. Джонни был в него крепко влюблён и был готов рисковать ради него.  
Дага вдруг слегка отстранился, Тайа посмотрела на него и самодовольно улыбнулась: его глаза стали абсолютно ало-черными, но даже такими они казались мутными – он одурел от близости с нею, теряя фокус. Он немного приподнялся, поцеловал внутреннюю сторону её бедра, оставляя ощущение влаги - его рот, подбородок, щеки были в её соке... Потом поцелов выше, у края лобка. И выше, в живот. В какой-то момент он легонько прикусил складку кожу на её животе... Тайа ловко просунула ногу ему между ног, благо он и так вынужден был наполовину лежать на боку: стояк у него был просто-таки каменный. Тайа даже удивилась, как ему не больно, в джинсах-то, и бессердечно и мстительно вжала свою лодыжку ему между ног и двинула ею вдоль его напряжённого члена. Грубая ткань не особо приятно терлась о кожу, но Тайа не обратила внимания. Дага зарылся лицом ей в живот и глубоко и сдавленно задышал, пытаясь, видимо, успокоиться, но не преуспевая и начиная тереться о неё своим стояком и поскуливать. Его руки на её бёдрах крупно дрожали.  
Рядом рявкнул Пума, но вовсе не на скулёж: котёнок требовал чего посерьёзнее, чем пальцы Джонни... Он попытался вывернуться из-под него, тот рассмеялся, пытаясь его удержать. Результатом этой возни стало то, что Пума оказался распростертым под Джонни на спине, бесстыдно разведя ноги. Мундо, наконец, сжалился над ним и собой, приставил член к его заднице и медленно вошёл, но только на пару сантиметров. Затем он навис над Пумой и плавно качнул бёдрами, проталкиваясь ненамного, дразня, тут же сдавая назад. Он повторял это движение, плавно проникая глубже с каждым толчком. По его мощной спине потекли струйки пота. Пума весь искрутился под ним и в конце концов обнял талию Джонни ногами и вжал его в себя одним махом... Джонни ругнулся.  
Тайа опустила ладонь на макушку Даги и, потрепав по шевелюре, толкнула его вниз, требуя продолжения. Тот вывернулся из-под ее руки, лизнув её пальцы и послушно опустился между её ног вновь, сразу же резко скользнув языком в её влагалище, вызывая дрожь наслаждения - все внутри неё после предыдущей партии игры было ужасно чувствительным. Она застонала.  
На достигнутом Пума не стал останавливаться, настырно крутил задницей, требуя больше. И Джонни сорвался – начал трахать его, не сдерживаясь. Юноша сперва напрягся, но Мундо не обратил внимания: он намеревался дать своему любовнику то, на что тот старательно нарывался…  
Тайа наблюдала за этим вполглаза: перед взором все плыло от стараний Даги, который не прекращал целовать и вылизывать её распаленную плоть, проскальзывая все глубже своим языком, и не давая ей отстраниться, до боли вцепившись пальцами в её бёдра. Пума на секунду повернулся и поймал ее взгляд, но тут же зажмурился: то ли от особо удачного движения Джонни, алчно вцепившегося теперь одной рукой в его бедро и второй подцепившего одну из его ног под колено, чтобы проникнуть еще глубже в его тело, то ли его слепило. Тайа знала, что сейчас ее кожа сияет. То и дело Дага задевал своим жадным языком особо чувствительные местечки, и волнами дрожи накатывало наслаждение. Все между ног было мокрым…Тайа закинула ноги на спину Даге, не особо заботясь о том, чтобы тому было хоть чем дышать – сам разберется, не маленький. Так ощущения стали еще слаще…  
Пума вдруг громко и жалостно мявкнул. Он весь взмок, раскраснелся и его припухшие губы тряслись… Тайа дергано улыбнулась и протянула ему руку, шепнув одними губами:  
\- Возьми…  
Тот замотал головой. Она недовольно взвыла и требовательно похлопала ладонью по кожанной обивке дивана… звук вышел неприлично пошлый. Джонни схватил Пуму за обе руки и распял его, нависая сверху, и-таки дотягиваясь его и своей ладонью до руки Тайи…  
И в этот момент она почувствовала их жар, напряжение их тел, на пределе сил, а не ту сладкую истому, что испытывала она, изнеженная усердием Даги, но расслабленная, их желание обладать друг другом, а еще – тысячи образов и мыслей, среди которых были воспоминания, затаенные желания и темные, умолчанные чаяния… но Тайа просто проплыла мимо них, с усмешкой отметив парочку, и растворилась в алой страсти этих двух идиотов, которые не могли выбрать времени и места получше, чтобы влюбиться друг в друга так, что сама Дану дала бы благословение, если бы один из них не был мужиком. Их страсть была обжигающей и сладкой, пряной, не разружительной, не пожирающей, а обволакивающей и умиротворяющей, мягкой и сильной, трущейся о ее «кожу» будто бы мягкая шкура ягуара… Такой, какой Тайа, владычица разрушительных сил, не знала. Дышать стало трудно… и со следующим особенно удачным маневром ее дорогого «друга», она и вовсе забыла, как это делается: она сама взорвалась белым мерцающим светом, отдаваясь накатившему оргазму и пропуская его через Пуму и Джонни, давая путь чистой магии Богини, потоку животворящей энергии, которой облагодетельствованы все сидхе…

Пуме было безумно хорошо. Он бы хотел сейчас стонать, если не орать, но получалось только мявкать и рявкать, и оттого он еще как-то сдерживался, хотя близость его человека, его запах, его сила и его желание сводили с ума. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не отпустить когти… Рядом сияла совершенно не фигурально Тайа. Этот свет слепил, но не жег, а кроме того, манил смотреть на нее и только на нее, но все внимание Шиу было сосредоточенно на Джонни. Он даже позабыл, что они тут – не одни. Ровно до тех пор, пока не встретился случайно взглядом с Тайей – с ее горящими алыми глазами, такими неестественными и, в то же время, абсолютно правильными в сочетании с ее светом и ее энергией. Она требовательно протянула ему руку… Шиу тут же понял, зачем. И испугался.  
Что если он и в самом деле сможет заговорить?  
Что если…  
Но Джонни, который вряд ли знал что-то об их уговоре, вдруг решил, что это – неплохая идея: подержаться за руки с сидхе на грани оргазма. Спал ли он когда-нибудь с кем-то из народа Дану? Сейчас Шиу не думал об этом. А только о том, что при этом Джонни умудрился ворваться еще глубже, снова вытолкнув его в круговорот наслаждения, и Шиу просто не смог сдерживаться дольше. Он яростно поддал бедрами навстречу своему человеку, рефлекторно цепляясь на руки – Джонни и Тайи –, и кончил, растворяясь в жарком котле страсти: своей, своего мужчины и этой невыносимой, наглой, прекрасной сидхе… Тайа громко застонала, и Шиу показалось, что он – тонет, захлебываясь в ярком слепящем наслаждении. Но вслед за этим обволакивающим светом пришла прохлада, запахло влагой, свежестью и разогнанной духотой, будто в джунглях после дождя… Пума сморгнул, пытаясь разогнать марево перед глазами. Он вроде бы видел, как выгнулся над ним Джонни, практически неестественно, но в наслаждении, а не в боли, как неконтролируемо он дернулся и опустился рядом, чудом не рухнув прямо на него, как Тайа убрала руку… Шиу видел это, но будто бы не своими глазами, будто в каком-то приятном тумане.  
Только глаза Тайи были настоящими, теми самыми полными бурлящей крови… Она протянула к нему уже обе руки, Шиу дернулся, но не смог никуда сдвинуться! Стало будто бы темно, точно ночью вдали от городских огней, только белые, почти прозрачные, изящные женские руки тянулись в нему, а он не мог отстраниться, не мог даже сдвинуться на миллиметр. Холодные мягкие пальчики огладили его щеки, в лицо подул легкий ветер… а пальцы скользили ниже, под челюсть… Шиу задышал чаще, пытаясь успокоиться, а пальцы прошли сквозь его кожу, входя все глубже… и тогда он заорал, откидывая голову назад и зажмурив глаза.  
Он очнулся в ту же секунду и обнаружил над собой озабоченного и удивленного Джонни. Шиу резко обернулся и дернулся от Тайи, но как оказалось та вообще была в данный момент поглощена трогательными объятиями с Дагой, который выглядел не менее довольно и сыто чем она, хотя казалось бы участие принимал … слегка опосредованное. Тайа даже не смотрела на Пуму.  
\- Ты кричал… - тихо заметил Джонни.  
Пума посмотрел на него, пытаясь успокоиться, и не понимая, что тот вообще хочет сказать своей фразой. В конце концов, Шиу покачал головой.  
\- Ты кричал… как человек, - уточнил Мундо.  
Пума зарычал недовольно. Точнее, попытался это сделать, но звук вышел глухим и неправильным, будто бы непредназначенным для его глотки. Он дотронулся до своего горла, не веря. Даже после того, что он увидел и почувствовал, он – не верил. Он попытался зарычать снова… или сказать что-нибудь.  
\- А… а… - звук был очень даже человеческий, но слова он составить не мог.  
\- Котик больше не котик, - расстроенно срезюмировала Тайа. Голос ее звучал хрипло и сыто.  
Пума посмотрел на нее недовольно. Он все так же не мог говорить. Только теперь он не мог и рычать!  
\- А ты думал, как в сказке, раз и - заговоришь? – Тайа снисходительно улыбнулась, выпуская Дагу из своих объятий. Тот поднялся и на полусогнутых ногах пошел куда-то через комнату… оказалось, что там была дверь, видимо, в ванную? Тайа продолжила: – Когда ты потерял свой человеческий голос? В три? В пять? Позже? Сколько лет ты не говорил? Твои мышцы не помнят, какого это.  
Шиу не помнил и сам.  
\- Я вот сейчас что-то не понимаю, - вставил Джонни: лицо его было освещено догадкой, но он явно хотел подтверждения.  
Пума вывернулся из-под Мундо и внимательно посмотрел на Тайю.  
\- Я – не логопед, котик, - она пожала плечами. – Или какой врач у людей занимается такими проблемами?  
\- С… с… - попытался сказать Пума, но не мог. Связки не слушались.  
Тайа протянула ему руку, усаживаясь на диване. Ее бедра были влажными, черная обивка меж ее ног тоже блестела, но ее это, казалось, не смущало. Она выглядела очень женственно, мягче и ранимее, чем обычно, намного красивее и пленительнее, в мягком плаще из своих невыносимо белых и длинных, до пят, волос. Шиу вдруг почувствовал снова вкус ее оргазма и внутри все болезненно сжалось. Он не хотел касаться ее – он боялся, что станет ее пленником: он слышал, как сидхе сводят с ума своим желанием и красотой, но не мог отказать ей – потому что хотел ее коснуться и должен был… Он взял ее руку и поцеловал в ладонь, коротко лизнув, но не успел среагировать на ее движение: она подалась вперед, сватила его под затылок и потянула к себе, чтобы коротко поцеловать и завалить на себя, с громким смехом. Шиу принялся вырываться, завязалась потасовка, к ним присоединился Джонни, не очень понимавший, кого и зачем он оттаскивает от кого. Когда они все перестали валяться по дивану и Шиу посмотрел на нее снова, он увидел уже Тайю из Луча Андерграунд, Канадскую Богиню, смертоносную красотку, но, слава всем богам, не Леди сидхе.  
\- Благодарность принята, - усмехнулась она, и посмотрела на стоявшего уже какое-то время над ними Дагу. – Ну что?  
Тот молча протянул ей руку, помогая подняться, и полотенце.  
\- Я даже не знаю, кому оно нужнее – мне или тебе, - ухмыльнулась она.  
Даже на черных джинсах Даги было видно расплывшееся спереди мокрое пятно… Он никак не стал комментировать слова Тайи, только облизнулся.

**Author's Note:**

> *исп. «Послушай, детка, если бы ты только знал, как твое приближения заставляет все внутри меня вибрировать! Ты заводишь меня! Нам стоит только начать и мы не сможем остановиться!»


End file.
